The Ring Of Power
by coolisawesome
Summary: This story Might include an item From Lord Of The Rings. It Might take next week to Finish this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring of Power**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to Dream works.**

**It contains an item from **_**Lord of The Rings**_**. **

**I may not get done today so don't freak out or anything.**

Ever since, Po defeated Lord Shen and Tai Lung. The Valley of Peace has kept a secret, Ring for many years. The Jade Palace got destroyed, When Po fought Tai Lung. The Jade Palace is being rebuilt. The Dragon Warrior heard some rumors about the ring. The prophecy predicts an ancient ring that could destroy the Valley of Peace.

"Can I talk to you Po in private" said Tigress

"Sure what is it" Asked Po

"I just want you to tell me how you survived the flaming cannonball blast from when you defeated lord Shen" said Tigress

"It was my frying pan that I always keep under my fur" said Po

"Oh that's why I heard a noise when you got blasted" said Tigress

"Hey Tigress what were you going to tell me when we were on the boat, But Viper interrupted you" said Po

"I was going to tell you that I-I love you and I always loved you since I met you" said Tigress

"Hey Po can you consider me your girlfriend" said Tigress  
"I will consider you my Girlfriend" said Po

The Next Chapter will be a little bit more exciting. Hoped you liked the story so far, please review. Coolisawesome is out Peace.


	2. chapter 2

**An Unexpected Journey Part 1**

**I hoped you liked the 1****st**** part of this story. Here's the rest of the story. If you watched the movie "**_**Lord of The Rings"**__**.**_**You'll know what ring I'm writing about. I will try and go see "**_**The hobbit**___**". I'll rent or buy the movie if it comes out on a Blue ray disk. **__

Long ago a great warrior was trying to end the war against the Valley of Peace. He had an alliance with the elves, the elves made a promise to the great warrior. They had promised to fight to death. The war was coming to an end and the warrior thought he had one but apparently he was wrong, a far more powerful threat threatened the elves. A ring was on one finger of the giant. It was made to destroy the whole earth. The warrior defeated the giant and the warrior lost his father during the battle. He found the ring and few of the elves survived. One was a great archer. He told the warrior to go with him and destroy the ring. The warrior went to the deep volcano. The elf wanted the warrior to destroy the ring. But the warrior didn't want to destroy the ring. He eventually left the volcano. The warrior hid the ring in a cave. The warrior died a week later. He had his grave buried in a mountain. It has been years since the warrior died. Many people wished that he'll return. But the prophecy told that a new warrior will rise again and help the world become peaceful.

It's been almost 50 years since the battle ended. A hobbit named "Bilbo Baggins". Bilbo found a ring and took it to his friend. Bilbo told a wizard to give the ring to an old friend. He told the wizard that he'll be back. He left "Hobbit town" and he was going back to his mansion. It was in the kingdom of (I don't know what that place is called) something. Another hobbit named "Frodo". Frodo was a brave hobbit that will never give up. The wizard gave Frodo a ring that his friend gave him. Frodo went to a village that was close by. Frodo went to a bar that no one knows about.

**Part 2 will be ready by next week. Don't worry it'll have kung Fu panda stuff on it to. This is sort of a crossover between lord of the rings and kung fu panda. I'll try to update this story more. Coolisawesome is out peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An unexpected Journey Part 2**

**Sorry for the long wait, my mom and dad are fighting so I can't think straight. Today my dad yelled at me earlier. Because I didn't want to go to the Car museum, so he told me and my brother to go with him. I also bought a Minecraft Card yesterday so I am now an official Mine Crafter. So here's the rest of the Story. **

Frodo tried to find the person who knows what the Ring of Power is and what it is made for. He accidentally got into a bar fight and he found a person who knew what the Ring of Power is made for. It was a young person who knew what kind of power the ring holds. They left the bar and they were on a journey to destroy the ring before the world would be destroyed.

Frodo and The young person went to the Valley of Peace and tried to find out what the World was in stored for them. Luckily a Panda and a Tiger were talking to them.

Frodo Said "What the heck is this place".

The Young warrior said "Frodo you're in the Valley of Peace".

"That panda and the tiger are dating right know so we will talk to them when they get done they'll talk to us" Said the young warrior.

"Since when do tiger's and panda's date "Said Frodo.

"I don't know" Said the young warrior.

"Hey Po can you please sit next to me" Said Tigress

"Well if you Say So Tigress". Said Po

"Well I guess we have to go up The Ten thousand Stairs Again Po" Said Tigress

"We meet again stairs, you will be Conquered Stairs." Said Po

"Po you don't have to taunt the stairs of death, every time you climb up the stairs." Said tigress.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
